Visitors from Another Galaxy
by RainbowKats490
Summary: When the Republic needs to find a new location, why not pick a new planet for the place? Does Earth sound like a good place? Now, join some important characters on the adventure of their lives!


Visitors from Another Galaxy

**Chapter One: Welcome to Earth**

_Disclaimer: Don't own much… I wish I did though. Reviews would be nice though, this is my first SWCW Fic._

* * *

**Knock, knock, knock!** The sound on my bedroom door echoed though my head. "C'mon Pup, time to get goin'!" a familiar voice sang from the other side of the door.

Groaning, I rolled onto my stomach and looked at my Elvis Presley alarm clock. The numbers twelve, five, and another nine flashed in blood red at my face. "Ugh, it's too early Dad!"

"One is not too early Pup." He said, opening the small bedroom door and walking in. Opening the purple curtains, he let the warm sunshine in and come across my face. "We've got a lot to do in a small amount of time. And, you're room is still a mess baby!"

I just pushed my face further into the cool pillow, really not wanting to wake up. Summer starts today for me and my Dad's actually making me work. Well, I guess I could've attempted in cleaning my room. Beanie, my Pug, jumped off my bed and followed Dad out of my room. Sighing, I finally climbed out of bed and went to the small mirror hanging on my wall over my dresser.

My red rat's nest I'm supposed to call my hair was everywhere. Grabbing the brush, I ran it through a couple of times until most of the tangles were out. Then, taking the hair tie around my wrist, I wrapped it around my hair and pulled it tight. Opening the dresser, I pulled out my shorts that I normally wear. Pulling those on, I also took out a purple tank top.

Pulling my head through the head hole, I heard some barking coming from outside though the window. I put my head outside and looked down. Teddy Bear, our Collie, and Scooter, our Beagle, were barking at something in the bush. "HEY, STOP BARKING GUYS!" I yelled. They both looked up, wagging their tails in the process.

Our farm house is VERY small. In all, there are four bedrooms with one bathroom. The loft and family room both have futons so there's enough furniture to go around for sleeping wise. Especially because the room next to mine has two queen beds in it. I have no idea why, it just does.

Quickly going down the steep set of stairs, I opened the door and walked right into the kitchen. Dad was at the stove, the smell of warm food coming from his direction. "Can you let the dogs in Abby Monster?" he asked, not turning around.

I opened the old kitchen door and walked onto the porch. Opening the screen door, I walked out and smiled. All three of them were already sitting on the deck, waiting to come in. Teddy and Scooter are the males so they tend to fight sometimes. Beanie just likes to be all happy. "C'mon guys! Let's go in!"

They trampled over each other to get in first and to the treat drawer, the place where we keep bones for them. I opened it and took out three small ones. I threw them into the dining room and went to take a seat at the table. The table is a fold-down ironing board with two stools for our chairs.

Dad set down the grilled cheese sandwiches and some cokes and took a seat too. We each took one and dug in. It was quiet and the only noises were either us chomping away or the whimpering from the dogs. I finally gave them some and they got quiet. "So Dad, how many 'guests' are we having?"

Dad looked up from the paper and counted on his fingers. "The last thing your uncle said was eight."

I cupped my hand over my mouth to keep the drink where it's supposed to be. "Eight? Do I have all these cousins that I didn't know about?" _Just like my uncle?_

He laughed and shook his head, handing me a napkin. "No, just your uncle is the related member joining us. Remember I told you that he's a Jedi Abby Monster….and he's coming on work not just vacation."

Tis true, they're coming a LONG way to learn about Earth life or something like that. At first, I didn't believe it; I didn't even know my Dad had a brother. But he convinced me that they're both from another galaxy. I was mad that he didn't tell me earlier, but got over it quickly. I already told Dad I wasn't going to be all huggie and stuff to him, and he said it would come in time.

"So, can you help me with making beds, bringing in the old picnic table and clean the bathroom?" he asked, bringing back to our brunch.

I nodded, taking another bite from my sandwich. "Anyfing fo you!"

He rolled his eyes, "Can you chew EVERYTHING next time?"

Taking my clean plate, I set it into the sink behind where he was sitting. "Yeah, yeah….chill out Dad."

Before I could head back upstairs to get things ready, he stopped me. "I'm going to leave to get them in Green Bay at about two-thirty. I'm going to guess and say you're not joining me?"

Laughing I went back up the stairs, "You're smart Daddy!"

I opened the closet door and grabbed some sheet blankets. I went to the room next to mine and began making the beds. I don't know exactly where these people are going to sleep; all I know is that I'm sleeping in the family room on the couch. I needed to get some clothes and stuff down there eventually, I'll get to it.

After making the beds in there, I went into the room across from it and undid the cot from its folded state and put a pillow and sheet on it. I draped a blanket on it and turned to the other bed. After making that one, I went to pick up my room.

It's a very bright colored room. Its robin egg blue and the sheets are yellow color. Throwing some junk into my closet and closed the door. I don't like picking up my room, I mean, who does? Anyways, I just made sure all the 'girly stuff' was hidden away so that whoever was going to stay in my room would see it.

"Dad I finished!" I called, going onto the deck.

He was standing in the garage, pulling something out, "Come here Abby! I need your help!"

I didn't have any shoes on, but that's fine by me. I like the feeling of grass on my feet. It tickles! Taking the short flight of steps by jumping down and started for the garage. It was a short run and the gravel kinda hurt, but oh well. "What do you need Daddy?"

"Help with moving this!" he said, motioning to the old, fold-up picnic table.

I grabbed the other end and started walking backwards towards the house. Once there, I opened the screen door and we flipped the table onto its side. Sliding it in that way, we made it through and into the dining room. The dining room is normally just empty since it's just us two. I use it for stretching or just to be lazy and lay on the floor. I normally hang posters on the ceiling for inspiration. Dad made me take them down last week though.

We set the plastic table down and unfolded the legs and bench. "Well, it's not fancy, but it's enough right?"

I laughed, "Yep, maybe we could get like some flowers or something."

Dad pulled me into a side hug, my arms hanging at my sides. "Oh Abby Monster, this will be fun won't it?'

Shrugging, I pulled out from under him.

**-0-**

Dad left about two hours ago and now I was waiting for his call to say that he arrived where ever he was going to get them. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for the call. According to what Dad told me before he left was that he would be home by six-thirty or seven. Sitting in the family room, Beanie and Scooter were sitting on the couch with me while Teddy was sleeping at the door.

Then, as I turned on the small TV, the phone began to ring in the kitchen. "Of course it's gonna ring now." I mumbled, walking to the kitchen. Grabbing the phone off of its cradle, I answered it. "Nice timing Dad."

"What were you doin' Pup?" he asked. He sounded very quiet with all of the background noise.

I placed a hand over my other ear, "Never mind, just fill me in with times."

There was some more talking and noise from the other side for a while, "Um…about seven. If you wouldn't mind starting the pasta so that it's somewhat ready when we get home."

I searched around in the cabinet and saw that we didn't have much to eat. "Yeah that's fine, we just need to go shopping soon. We are super low here on food."

"We'll go tomorrow, I gotta go!" he said, almost screaming into my ear, "Love you!"

With that, he just hung up on me, "Wow, thanks Daddy…" Setting the phone down, I went back into the family room to chill out for a while. They would be here in two hours, which gives me an hour to relax, fifteen minutes to shower and the rest for dinner prep.

After an episode of my favorite TLC show, I went into the kitchen and I opened the huge box of pasta and found the pot from under the sink cabinet.

I turned on the faucet and let the water run into the pot. "Beanie, where are you?"

A little bark came from the family room and I knew they were still in there. I turned the water off and placed the pot onto the stove top. I turned the top on and turned on the timer, waiting for the water to boil. Teddy lifted his head up when I dropped some utensils on the ground. "Sorry Bubby."

He just laid back down, not giving a care. The timer was set for fifteen minutes that was good enough for me to take a shower really quick. Like I said before, one bathroom. Now there's going to be eight more people in this house. It was going to be very crowded in here so if I take a shower now, I wouldn't have to wait or worry about anything.

I ran upstairs and went into my room. Earlier, I packed a bag of things I would need for bed time. Opening the dresser, I found my PJ pants and a large t-shirt. "Good enough."

In the bathroom, I turned on the water and closed the door. My purple towel was hanging in there and I started getting ready for the shower. I stepped in and found my apple shampoo. Getting the green goo on my hands, I started running it through my red hair. I have no idea where the red hair came from. My Dad has brown hair and my mom had black hair. I must have gotten a weird gene or something. After the shower, I wrapped my hair up in my towel and pulled on my PJ's. It might be rude or whatever, but I don't care. They're going to have to deal with me for a while so they might as well get used to it!

Some barking was heard in the kitchen and I opened the bathroom door. Walking to the window where Scooter and Teddy were barking at, I looked out. Instead of our normally blue Jeep, there was a huge black van pulling in. "Oh God that's them!" I said, "Um…let the dogs out for distraction while I finish my hair!" thinking quickly, I did as planned.

Opening the door, two of the three dogs raced out and headed for the mystery van. After closing the door, I raced upstairs and into my room. I found my purple hair brush and started running it through. "Abby Monster, we're home!" Dad called.

I froze, all of a sudden getting nervous. "Um…okay I'll be right down." I yelled back.

Finding another hair tie, I wrapped my damp hair in it and placed the bun on my head. Doing one quick and final look over, I decided I wasn't going to end up looking any better so I went down the stairs and right into the kitchen. Many eyes were on me, only one set I knew by heart. "Abby Joyce! Glad you're here!" Dad said, setting something's down. Nodding slowly, I looked everyone over. First thing I noticed, four of the eight looked like they could all be the same person. Each of them in white suits of armor and helmets. Then, two grown dudes were wearing dresses with boots. A small green guy was holding a cane and had really large ears on his head. The last one I noted was the only girl, and she was an 'alien'. "Say something!"

"Um…hi?" I nervously got out.

The red headed, dress man smiled, "Abigail Joyce Kennedy…you look just like your grandmother."

_Oh…so he's my uncle. Could've said something first off Dad!_ I thought, giving him a small smile back. "Sure, I-I don't really know what she looks like but sure."

Dad was doing something in the other room, "That's your Uncle Obi-Wan Abby!"

I nodded, shifting my weight. _This was going to be so awkward…_


End file.
